Children of Eden
by mconstanzass
Summary: - Tell me Mitsuru-kun Is it so bad to want to create a new life? -


God created Adam and Eve and placed them in the Garden of Eden, providing them with all the benefits. There was everything to satisfy their human needs and live in peace and harmony.

However there was a rule, do not try the fruit.

Kokoro's book was his forbidden fruit. He lived under the dome of the plantation, though not with her Adam. But, when did she have the possibility to choose? She was happy with what she had.

From their childhood the parasites were bred as combat units to pilot the Franxx, and they had also been given a parthner by default. That's why none of the children had a choice. But, only because of their belonging to a special experimental group, they received a proposal to change partners, which dragged all the other problems.

Kokoro sobbed, covering his face as he leaned on the bed. She sat on the floor, broken and disappointed, refusing to accept that everything she believed in was inaccessible, illegal. The girl already mentally appreciated the hope that her life would not end in the battlefield within Genista, that after her there would be someone who would survive, someone who would grow up surrounded by her love. Her son would be a continuation of her life, even when she dies. However, now his faith was shattered and trampled, and the book, the symbol of the good future life, had been taken from him.

Her tears ran down her cheeks and she did not care if they wet the sheets.

Kokoro did not want to, he refused to believe everything Alpha, Nana and Hachi had told him.

What's wrong with wanting to have children?

He heard the door open, but he did not even turn to her, he completely ignored the sound.

\- Kokoro-san - recognized the voice but only hid more his face in his hands.

Kokoro's reaction dislodged him, although it was going to be obvious that she would be wrong after everything he had been told.

\- I'm wrong, I'm sorry I forced you - these words came out of his mouth with a little more strength than a whisper, but even so Kokoro was full of regret and shame, it turned out that due to his whims he was making others suffer. Mainly to Mitsuru.

\- Do not apologize. You did not force me to do anything - he answered calmly, approaching her slightly.

\- Lie! - She raised her voice, raising her face and looking at the boy with tears.

Kokoro remembered everything that had happened in the garden. Honestly, I knew he did not do anything wrong, but he hurried without explaining his intentions to Mitsuru.

Maybe he would have understood. Or his reaction would not have been so rude and hurtful, maybe he would not even have pushed her away.

Now Kokoro understood that the garden was not the right place to have done that.

\- You do not have to be nice - says Kokoro, standing up and wiping the tears from his eyes, still wanting to leave the room. - Leave me alone - he asks.

She said this only when her shoulders were level with the boy's body. His wet and tearful eyes met his face.

\- Do not! - Mitsuru's hand grasps her elbow, holding her in place and not letting go.

Kokoro turned to him, looking at him unintelligibly through the darkness that reigned in the room.

Mitsuru hugs her, forcing her to stay against his chest with his grip.

\- Do not decide things by yourself! Lean more on me! I want to make you happy! -

\- Tell me Mitsuru-kun Is it so bad to want to create a new life? - His voice was trembling, but that did not stop him from talking. - Can not we think about the future? -

It was then that he joined her lips without warning him and she did not refuse.

On his face, Mitsuru felt Kokoro's tears and his intermittent but sharp breathing.

Between her lips, the borders were erased, while the two froze in a kiss. Kokoro closed his eyes, remembering how many times he had seen how Hiro and Zero Two kissed, just concentrating on their process.

However, Mitsuru did not dare to undertake something so daring, so he simply pressed his lips to hers, deeply sighing. He took a step back, looking at Kokoro's face, which slowly opened his eyes.

\- If you are happy and it is really important for you, then I am ready - said Mitsuru, feeling the blood running down his cheeks.

Before Kokoro's actions had been strange and new to him, he simply did not understand his motive and therefore he moved away, he pushed her away. Now he understood her purpose: she wanted a child. Caring for someone, leaving someone else behind, and for that person to need it.

\- You do not have to do it, Mitsuru-kun - She cried again. - It's forbidden, it's a mistake - she did not believe what she was saying, but she just wanted Mitsuru not to have problems because of her.

He kissed her again, his tongue stroking her lips. This time he passed gently over her skin, feeling her taste, as he held Kokoro closer to him, gently, if she wanted to withdraw.

\- I know this is very important to you. - Whispers - I just have no idea what I should do. You must guide me. -

Seeing how determined he was, Kokoro smiled, laughing nervously. His hand lifted slightly to the uniform and tugged on the lock, revealing his companion's bare chest. The girl looked at the show with her eyes shining from the remaining tears, and only after she looked at Mitsuru's face. His mouth was open, he watched with amazement the movement of the slider with lightning.

\- We need to undress - Kokoro says almost in a whisper, commenting on his action, and in his poor face the blush became brighter. - Do the same as me. -

She undid the top of the suit by slowly taking it off her shoulders, while watching Mitsuru get rid of her clothes.

It was in his underwear, and he extended his hand to Kokoro with fear, his fingers trembled, but he felt no shame. Even a look at the girl's breasts beneath the fabric caused a strange sensation in him. She looked down, convinced that this was happening here and now. Taking a deep breath, Kokoro raised his head to make it easier to remove his dress. They spent a few seconds observing that Kokoro got rid of the dress, appearing before the boy's eyes only in his underwear.

Mitsuru breathed heavily and for the first time only looked away, embarrassed blushing, thinking he saw something forbidden. Even the fact that on the beach he had quietly seen his girlfriend in a bikini did not reassure him, although there was not much difference between the two shows. When the young man had the courage to look, Kokoro put his hands together between her breasts near the place where the cups of the bra were fastened. With her eyes, she met Mitsuru's gaze, her hands came out of her sternum, caressed the contours of her underwear. All this time he maintained eye contact with the boy, but after that he looked down at his chest, suggesting it unconsciously and looking at him. And Mitsuru, breathing heavily, looked at the girl's cleavage. A special magical attraction was enclosed in this white and tender chest, why had the need to swallow the little saliva that had accumulated in the mouth and without taking his eyes off. However, he never dared to touch this area, as if he did not know if he allowed you to do so.

\- You are upset? - Kokoro asks with uncertainty to see the boy with a brow furrowed. She noticed when her cheeks blushed.

Mitsuru, shaking, shook his head, trying to make it clear that everything was fine with him. Only his uncertainty acted on him terrifyingly. Noticing a kind of stupor, Kokoro extended his arms to him, taking his hands in hers, caressing his fingers, lifting them to the level of his shoulders, looking into his companion's eyes.

\- Now we can touch each other. I'm not sure I can adapt quickly to this - said the girl in a low voice, without interrupting the eye contact.

His face was flushed, perhaps from the fact that he knew how to proceed. What could be said about Mitsuru? He was much more confused, his suspicions scared him, but he behaved bravely, without thinking of retiring. However, he still did not dare to take any action, so the initiative remained with Kokoro. She, holding his hands, placed them on her chest, letting her palms fall on her breasts. Mitsuru shuddered when his fingers landed on the soft roundness of the girl's figure. When he lowered his hands, the boy eased slightly to press one of the warm breasts into his hands. Feeling the body of his partner in his hands was a new challenge for him. After caressing her under the bra, watching Kokoro close his eyes and it was harder for him to breathe through his mouth.

If his partner's reaction was completely unknown to Mitsuru, his own body played some kind of joke with him. It seemed that now everything was not being directed with the head, but somewhere below the waist, adding a new sensation of some tension in the groin.

They lay on the bed, now completely naked. Kokoro's soft breasts fitted well into the boy's two palms, while she brushed her fingers, examining his ribs delicately. She took off her blue ribbon and light curls fell on the pillow, Mitsuru dropped on Kokoro's shoulder, to breathe in her scent. At the same time, Kokoro's fingers caressed his back, touching gently, and the young man's hands, having chosen the left nipple, squeezed it lightly, forcing the girl to lean down and utter a shrill moan. This strange sound alerted Mitsuru, so he pulled his hands away frightened, sitting down and examining his companion.

\- I have hurt you? - A guilty look had settled in Mitsuru's eyes, due to the reaction - Sorry -

Kokoro stood up confused, standing in front of the boy. I let out a soft laugh, like a reaction, confusing Mitsuru.

\- It´s right, i did not hurt - he assured her, dropping his hand on Mitsuru's shoulder. - You can still touch me ... - Kokoro's hand slid down his partner's chest, the tips of his fingers touching his body.

Mitsuru's hands fell back on Kokoro's female breast, squeezing him with lust. This time, the following moans did not scare him, now they were a test he was on the right track. She was sitting in front of him, her hands on the bed and her head bowed, in her eyes only confidence appeared. The boy leaned toward his neck, leaving a slight touch of lips there, and walked to his shoulder, softly kissing every part of the skin in front of him. Kokoro exhaled loudly: in each contact, Mitsuru felt good, especially when he himself began to improvise with caresses. His tongue gently delineated the line of his clavicle, his lips closed over her and Kokoro could not help arching his back. Carefully his hands returned to her breasts and they were symmetrically on his chest, his fingers deliberately touching the nipples, to which Kokoro closed his eyes, biting his lip.

\- Can I kiss you here? - The question made Kokoro open his eyes.

The index finger of Mitsuru's right hand was pointed at his chest. Realizing this, Kokoro nodded softly, closing his eyes again. After receiving the approval of his partner, Mitsuru dropped down, looking at the girl's face. He closed his eyes again, and his mouth was parted, his tongue showing between his lips. Hearing her breathe loudly, Mitsuru leans down and comes face to face with her rib cage. He approached curious, then take the tender nipple with his lips. It was tangible, when Kokoro shuddered, then his tongue paced the top of it. She did not hold back and moaned at such caress. Mitsuru was cautious and gentle, putting his hand on the other breast, squeezing a little, continued licking gently. The girl's hands fell on his head, bringing him closer to her, if somehow it could. After the next touch Kokoro recalled the fact that a newborn baby needs to drink the mother's breast milk. Surely he felt something similar to the present caresses in his chest.

As soon as Mitsuru separated from her chest, she immediately opened her eyes. Looking at her partner, she ran her hand over his shoulder, gently descending with her hand, delineated the pectoral muscles and kept going down. In the stomach, his hand reached the groin area, and only now Kokoro dared to look at the guy. However, the theoretical knowledge of the difference in the sexual organs they possessed was confirmed. With a trembling hand, she touched his penis, immediately raising her red face until it was equal to Mitsuru's. His eyelids sank and he sighed loudly, as soon as Kokoro's hand began to move a little across his length. Mitsuru did not think that this was happening to him for the first time, that such a reaction of his body was new to him. The only thing that mattered now was Kokoro. Gently she slid her hand over his anatomy, to which the boy responded with a weak moan.

\- Everything is fine? - I wanted to make sure I was not doing something wrong and could cause the same sensations that he provoked in her.

\- Yes - Mitsuru exhaled in response, not looking into her eyes. - But all this is still new to me. -

With a guilty smile, he lifted his head again, looking into the blue eyes in front of him. Approaching carefully, Kokoro sought his lips to join them to those of Mitsuru without warning, closing them in a kiss. Testing his lover's lips, Kokoro sank back into the pillow, caressing his shoulders carefully. When the quick kiss ended, Kokoro, hugged himself against Mitsuru's chest, whispered in his ear, trying to explain what he needed now.

It was a rather embarrassing moment, but Mitsuru understood it. Sighing, she loosened her grip, allowing the man to sit in front of her, and he delicately parted her legs, opening the access to what is usually hidden under her underwear. The girl looked away, bringing her hand to her lips in anticipation. Looking between his thighs, the boy swallowed and, letting out a sigh, approached carefully and settled between Kokoro's legs. His cock touched the wet skin, but did not enter immediately. At first she only rubbed herself against Kokoro, to which she let out soft moans, and then entered her without measuring the force of his movements. The girl choked a scream, even with her eyes closed, the inexperience was felt, when Kokoro felt the presence of Mitsuru in his body.

\- I feel very strange - she confesses smiling.

Kokoro lay beneath him with outstretched arms, completely naked and accessible before him. Disheveled hair spread over the bed, her chest rose and fell through deep breaths. She moved with a little force making Mitsuru's penis slip a little inside her, her fingers contracting in the sheet with a painful moan. Faced with that situation he felt a bit of panic when he heard it. He backed away, letting go of the girl, to which she looked at him questioningly.

\- We should not be nervous - he said, hugging her and lifting her from the bed to bring her closer to his body.

After pressing Kokoro against himself, he patted his thigh, squeezing the soft skin carefully. But now he concentrated on feeling the girl's body, to distract her from the unpleasant taste in her mouth from a painful and unskillful first penetration on her part. His fingers slid down her stomach, and at that moment Kokoro moaned contentedly. Smiling, Mitsuru realized that now is the time to carry out his improvisation. His hand came down, and holding the hip with the other hand, he rearranged himself between the slightly extended legs, caressing his partner. When the knuckle of his finger touched Kokoro's tender skin, she shuddered, moaning silently. Now, already deliberately stroking again in the same way, Mitsuru was convinced that she was moaning because of a pleasant sensation. With the other hand, going from hip to waist, he continued to caress her to relax. Touching a small button between his folds, which seemed to stimulate Kokoro more effectively, he did not enter his body, but he settled back in front of his entrance.

He felt how wet his crotch was. When the boy thought that the reaction of his body was correct, it would surely help him to enter more easily. The palm sat comfortably between her hips, and Kokoro quietly, but no less sweet, moaned in her neck. After Kokoro asked Mitsuru again to try to enter. She was breathing heavily, grabbing her wrist and pulling her hand away from her. Again she lay on the bed, parting her legs and allowing herself to look at herself for a moment.

Mitsuru touched his belly with his fingers, feeling the body tremble under his palm. He went down to his hips, putting his hands on them, pushing them closer, and again tried to enter, but this time pushing more slowly. Kokoro answered without voice, maintaining eye contact with the young man, breathing heavily and frequently. It was worth his little painful moans, when the movement stopped. Before the questions, he extended his hand to Mitsuru's face, stroking his cheek confessed:

\- I'm very happy. - He says giving a sincere smile.

Mitsuru, nods, leans back, and then again and more abruptly moved his hips forward, which the girl on him bowed with a moan. In this sound he finally only heard his gratitude, his joy, and his smile only confirmed everything. By emotion, Mitsuru sank more in she, hiding her face between her breasts. Kokoro caressed her head, feeling his lips crawl between her breasts and, when he got up, resumed his movements. Now she, covering her eyes, lowered her arms relaxed, beginning to move her hips weakly.

She knew perfectly well that this moment was not going to be eternal.

This is the only time that she and Mitsuru would manage to do what she only imagined each time she read her book or taking care of her wrist. She never dreamed specifically about real sex, honestly, she did not even think about what she would feel for her partner. Kokoro just wanted a child, he wanted this moment of intimacy to form a new life, he wanted to be necessary for someone, but not as a fighting unit, but as a mother.

Mitsuru pushed harder, before which, of surprise, moaned louder than ever, and opened his eyes with a smile, closing them again in the next movement. His body was already taking the movements quietly, except that he had felt in the belly with a slight discomfort. He already felt on the verge of that, still wanted to tell Kokoro, but could not find the words to describe his feelings, although the girl had already explained everything he had collected from that forbidden book. Gathering all his will in one fist, he continued to press, letting himself be carried away in that monotonous rhythm. However, his attempt to resist did not give the desired result, his body disobeyed and the end did not wait. The young man timidly clenched his teeth, almost growling. Letting go inside her, she felt Kokoro tense and squeeze his cock hard, emitting an unnatural moan.

\- Mitsuru-kun I'm glad this happens with you. - Kokoro tells him, once again smiling radiantly.

His eyes focused on her. He dropped to his side and could not answer anything, just pressed against him, kissing her forehead gently. Kokoro was as relaxed as possible and, buried in Mitsuru's chest, quickly began to fall asleep.

Mitsuru did not know what would happen later, but the girl's warm breath and scent calmed him down, allowing him to sleep peacefully.

 _After tasting the forbidden fruit, Adam and Eve were expelled from paradise._


End file.
